cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Cat
Professor Jack Cat '''(or simply known as '''Jack Cat) is an evil scientist and one of the main antagonists in the Black Lion. He's Jackie's former adoptive father and Gaspard's archenemy. Background Jack Cat was abandoned as a kitten and on a rainy night, Matthew adopted Jack Cat, took care of him, loved him and protected him from danger. Jack Cat was born with a high intelligence which made it helpful for Matthew and his lab work. He loved working with Matthew and they were best friends. But sometime in the early years, Matthew started to hang out with his friends than he used to with Jack Cat. Jack Cat felt lonely without Matthew. He then grew jealous of Matthew and his friends' happiness. One night when everyone was asleep, Jack Cat snuck out of the house and ran away and he then recruited PJ, Jumpy, Master Squeak and Stinky who all had a strong hatred of Matthew's father, Robert Wooten. He adopted an orphaned cat named Jackie and raised him to be a cold-hearted and merciless mastermind like himself. He vowed revenge on Matthew and his friends. With his high intelligence, he can create different inventions to kill the Wooten Gang and then conquer the world. Personality Jack Cat may be small and slightly weak but he has a taste for evil and revenge. When he was adopted by Matthew as a kitten, he was very happy and lovable towards Matthew. He was extremely loyal to him as well and loved helping him. Unfortunately, when Matthew started hanging out with his friends, he grew jealous of them since they were taking his former best friend away. He then vowed revenge against Matthew and the Wooten Gang for being left out and being betrayed. Being an evil genius, Jack Cat has a high intelligence and with that ability he uses it to make ingenious and deadly machines that he can use against his enemies and then rule the world. Since Jack Cat is small and doesn't have any tremendous strength as his former adoptive son's, he uses his claws as weapons and climbing abilities as well. Jack Cat is very bad-tempered and aggressive and he snaps when his minions fail him or if they're just stupid. Sometimes, he might take his anger out by verbally abusing them but on occasions, he physically abuses them, mostly with his claws. To him, it's very helpful and he likes to do it. Like some cats in animated or live action media, he seems to have a strong hatred of dogs and is attempting to kill each and every one since they'll be an interference to his evil plans since they're intimidating and protective of their home. The dogs that Jack Cat hates the most is Charlie and Robo since they're one of the dogs that protects their home, family and friends from him and his evil plans. The dog that he did like was Robo 2.0 since he was Robo's evil robotic twin to ruin his reputation and then kill him. In most episodes, Jack is extremely rude and was unkind to everyone he met, including his minions. He would treat them, so badly, that it would encourage them to betray their cruel and abusive boss. Physical appearance Jack Cat is a short slender tabby cat wearing a white lab coat and black glasses. Powers and abilities * '''Cat Physiology: '''Jack Cat is an anthropomorphic cat. * '''Genius Intellect: '''While Jack Cat lacks physical strength, he is shown to highly intelligent, inventive, and manipulative. ** '''Skilled Inventor: '''Jack Cat is shown to be a powerful inventor whose inventions work perfectly, the only problem about his inventions, it preventing them from exploding. ** '''Master Manipulator: '''Jack Cat is really capable at manipulating his minions and enemies into helping with his evil plans if they refuse and that's through persuasion or physical torture. Appearances Turn Back Time In this episode, this is when Jack Cat is more villainous and surprisingly brutal because he attempts to ruin Matthew's future by stealing an invention that he invented and pass it off as his own which will cause his future to cease to exist along with his future marriage to Rebecca, his future kids, Wilbur, Sally and Toulouse and every other achievement that he has succeeded in the future. He's crueler to his minions than he was before. When Jack Cat succeeded in the first half of his evil plan, it was revealed that he was going to kill Jackie and Stinky who were going to be his former minions since they said to Jack Cat that they didn't want to do this to Matthew. Jackie wanted to have a family who loves him for who he is and Stinky wants to reunited with his wife and kids, whom he hasn't seen for 15 years. Jackie and Stinky weren't expecting to be killed until Matthew and the others traveled back in time, just before Jack Cat was about to sign the contract which will cause the good future to cease to exist and the bad future to form. Matthew then revealed to Jackie and Stinky, that Jack Cat was going to kill them if he succeeds in taking over the world. With Jack Cat and his minions foiled and defeated and Jackie and Stinky on the good side, Jack Cat lost the adoption form to take care of Jackie because Matthew traveled back to time when Jack Cat found Jackie and instead of Jack Cat finding him, he gave him to Dominic Doberman, thus making him Pupnick and his adoptive family, his adoptive family. And Stinky was reunited with his family making them love Matthew and his father instead of hating them for it. The Black Lion In some episodes, he might serve as the main antagonist and on some episodes, he'll serve as the secondary antagonist. Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Inventors Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Thieves Category:Pets Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Orphans Category:Wooten Villains Category:Time travelers